


Deals, and how far they can go

by billcipher (FalexlyFelix)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Gender-neutral Reader, Humanoid Bill, Humor, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Xenophilia, he's sort of human but not rlly u kno, hes going to have tentacle dicks ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalexlyFelix/pseuds/billcipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be here waiting for you. Ready to make a deeeaaal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals, and how far they can go

**Author's Note:**

> based on art work by my friend here
> 
>  
> 
> http://fiyhi.tumblr.com/post/98493546164

"How's it sound, _I_ do anything that _you_ want, and in return you do anything that I want. An eye for an eye, scratch my back, I'll scratch yours!" If the demon had a mouth, you would've sworn he would've been grinning at you. The devious, deceiving look in his eye gave away the true nature of the deal, with him probably being the one getting the most out of this little deal between the two of you. He's probably plotting how to sell your soul on ebay as you speak.

His eye narrows a bit on you, as if sensing your sudden apprehension. Oh, right, he can read minds. Damn, is there not a private place in the dreamscape that you can go?

You turn your back on him, bringing your fist to your chin to think over the deal. Anything is a really broad term. He could have you become his slave for eternity if he wanted, and make you run into a wall forever, as entertainment, or something equally stupid. Or maybe he'll come for your first born, take you to his nightmare realm, make you wear a top hat and bowtie, call you Johnson, and there's nothing you can do to stop him, and you're gonna starve-

You sneeze. He chuckles.

You cautiously clear your throat, turning to him with a questioning look. "Could I... could I have time to think it over, maybe?"

"Alright then, _cutie_ ," You swore you heard him made a snrk-ing noise at your negative reaction to the pet name. "We'll talk later." He shoves his left hand in his pocket, bringing his other up to look as if he's peering smugly at his nails. Really, why is he doing that? He's wearing gloves, he probably doesn't even have nails, what a drama queen.

"When you go to sleep, I'll be here waiting for you. Ready to make a _deeeaaal_." His raised hand alights with blue flame, his eye switching quickly to you, gazing in a predatory manner, and then.

And then you wake up.

In a cold sweat, with a very ragged bed-head, at around 3 AM.

What a dream.


End file.
